In the state of the art, devices are known for applying moistening liquid on paper webs. The moistening devices usually comprise an applicator roller that is used to transfer the moistening liquid from a liquid tank to the paper web.
As the application roller is in direct contact with the paper web carrying ink, ink build-up has been noticed on the application roller.
A number of measures have been taken in order to reduce this ink build-up on the applicator roller. For example the moistening liquid used is a mixture of silicone and water.
However, the known devices are still subject to ink build-up on the applicator roller.